


Painful Past, Hopeful Future

by You_are_perfect



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Dreams and Nightmares, Half-Ghoul!Amon, Hide saved Amon and no one can convince me otherwise, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Torture, based on Floppy theory, becaause why not, how to tag here, its not that i shipped them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It still hurt until now, even if he already left it behind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painful Past, Hopeful Future

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I wanted to credit to yamiga123 first. Her theory about Amon being Floppy and Hide saved him took my interest. And this idea came into my mind.  
> I am so busy at school now so that's why It's been a long time since I write here. I wanted to do HideKane but I wanted to wait for HideHaise week. My exam end when this week start. Huzzah!

Scream.

That was the only thing he could do.

In this soundproof room, a man screamed in agony. The pain and torture that he had to endure was unbearable. Blood and bruises were not the only mark left on his body. It felt like there was no end for this.

You’re really strong, Amon~” a sweet, sickening voice entered into his ears. Even if he got blindfolded, he could feel her presence looming around him. Her soft touch that caressed his body did not help him to ignore the fact that she hurt him badly. Mentally and physically.

”We could use someone like you...” she purred.

”I’m not... I... won’t,” he panted, having trouble to reply back. He shook his head a little, refused to accept her offer. No matter what happen, he would not join their group. He is not one of them. Never.

”You’re such a stubborn man,” she sighed before she grinned “I wonder how long will it last,”.

Not long after that, a sharp object penetrated through his stomach. Loud, agonizing scream spilled out from the unlucky man. It got worse when the object twisted inside him. The pain was horrible yet it was not enough to kill him.

Probably that was not enough for her. She took a pliers and chopped off every of his fingers and toes. Playful chuckles came from the woman. She really enjoyed doing this. To her, this man was no more than her plaything.

The scream in this room was endless. No matter how many times he went through this, he would not get used with this pain. Why can they not just kill him...

”Nobody will save you, Amon. Nobody. You are alone now. You’ve been forgotten by them. You’re just nobody to them,” the woman planted a depressing though to his mind.

”Face it, you are one of us now. You are one of Aogiri...” she finally stopped her cruel act. She stood in front of him and waited for his answer.

Unable to say anything, Amon could only shake his head again. The young woman got a little bit irritated with him. While his stubbornness intrigued her, she wanted this man to fall to her feet and become one of her puppet.

Oh well, at least she still get to ‘play’ with him.

”You know, I do have a special gift for you. I’m pretty sure that you will love it,” the young woman unties the cloth that covered his eyes. As the clothe fell from his eyes, Amon’s eyes widen with shock.

In front of him, Mado Akira was lying in front of him. Her hands and legs had been tied tightly. Her eyes were also blindfolded and her mouth had been wrapped with a piece of white cloth. She also got blood splattered all over her delicate body.

The sweet scent of blood hit into his nostrils. When was last time he ate something?

”I know you are so~ hungry, so I prepared a meal for you. I know she would be a lovely treat for you,” Eto kicked Mado’s unconscious body to Amon. How interesting would it be to see this man consume someone he care before?

Amon’s ghoul side wanted to just rip Mado’s body and eat every pieces of her. Nevertheless, his human’s side refused to accept this instinct. He could not kill Mado but dear God he was so hungry...

Amon tried his best to ignore this desire. He held himself from leap out to her. He needed to fight the monster inside him. If he loses, there would be no humanity left inside him. Except monstrosity.

”How about I make this easy for you?!!” annoyed with Amon’s self-control, Eto quickly tore Mado’s body in just a second. Thick scent of blood flooded around this room now.

Wrath started to fill inside Amon. He jumped forward to Eto. He really wanted to wipe that smirk off from her face forever. He was a second close too...

***

”Wake up, Amon!”

A punch touched Amon’s cheek in lightning flash. The adult man abruptly opened his eyes and sat up. After a moment to calm himself, he turned to his left and saw a blonde man stood next to him. Worry was written all over his face.

”Hide...” Amon spoke the blonde’s name.

”Same nightmare?” Hide asked. He took a stool nearby him and sat on it.

”I can’t help it...” Amon lamented.

It had been a few years since Hide saved him from Aogiri. Amon was so close to lose his sanity when the young blonde made chaos at their whereabouts and helped Amon to escape from this torturous place. Hide wanted to save Seidou too. Unfortunately, Seidou had been placed at different place. The moment they found Seidou, he was already insane and accepted Aogiri. It would be impossible to bring him back (but hey, there is still hope). 

Hide scratched his cheek a few times before he added “Well, I don’t know how to help you. Plus, you’ve been dreaming the same nightmare for 232th time since I rescued you,”.

”You... counted?” Amon’s eyebroes knitted in confusion.

  
”Well, I have free time,” Hide grinned.

”You’re unbearable,” Amon scoffed with slight irritation.

”Yet, you stick with me,” Hide reminded him.

Silence hung around the room. These two adults had nothing to say anymore. It is true that they only have each other’s back right now.

Out of the blue, Hide patted Amon’s shoulder “Hey, we’re going to be okay. We will fix this problem. We will show to Aogiri and CCG what is right and what is wrong. You get it?”.

Amon smiled lightly with Hide’s reassurance. Ever since Hide joined his squad in CCG before, Amon knew Hide was more than meets the eyes. He knew this man is stronger and wiser than anyone he knew. And he is right.

He could trust him.

”Thanks Hide,” Amon felt grateful.

”Don’t mention it. Oh and by the way, are you hungry? I was about to get some food out there when you screamed in your sleep,”.

Amon winced when Hide asked about his hunger. For the past few years, Hide only fed him with suicidal victim. Even if he already got used to it, Amon could not help but guilty about this situation. Hide had to tell him constantly that he needs to eat them to fight and survive in this fucked up world. It was a shame that coffee was not enough to be the substitute.

”Nah, I’m good,” Amon lost his appetite after his dream.

”Suit yourself,” Hide got up from his position “God, I’m craving for burger now!”

”For a human, I’m surprised that you could survive with just burgers,” Amon teased him.

”I eat other kinds of food from time to time too, okay,” Hide pouted. It amused Amon to see this potentially-dangerous-man being childish like this. Hide is indeed an interesting man.

Kaneki made a bad move for leaving him behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammatical error.


End file.
